


Helmsritch's Maxvid Week Submissions

by Helmsritch



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camper!Davey, Counselor!Max, M/M, Reverse Age AU, Rope Bondage, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helmsritch/pseuds/Helmsritch
Summary: This is the post Containing all of my Maxvid Week Submissions.Chapter 1 is Reverse Age AU. Adult Max ties up and has his way with Davey. Max is kind of a bastard in this one lol...





	1. Day One Reverse Age AU

Davey felt the coarse bark from the tree trunk pressing into his back. Everything was dark as he blinked rapidly to clear his eyes, instead only feeling his eyelashes brush against cloth. Davey wriggled and became acutely aware of the thick, abrasive rope that was tightly wound around his body, pinning him to the tree. Becoming frightened Davey tried to scream but only a muffled “MNNNGH” came out from behind the cloth stuffed into his mouth and tied behind his neck.

Davey’s head fell forwards and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He had been coming to camp for several years, but this year had been different. He was a young adolescent on the cusp of puberty and he had found himself suddenly very attracted to Camp Campbell’s newest counselor, Max. The raven haired 20-year-old was rude, had a foul-mouth, and was cool in all the ways that Davey wasn’t.

Davey often found himself staring at Max, at first thinking he was just watching to learn how to be cool. As he thought of Max he began to feel a tightening in his pants. Davey fidgeted uncomfortably to try to relieve some of the pressure and inhaled sharply as the ropes dug into his arms, one particularly convenient loop around his upper thighs, rubbing against the front of his shorts.

David experimentally wriggled against the ropes, searching for the fleeting feeling he had felt in the pit of his stomach. It was like being on a rollercoaster and it brought a dizzying haze to his mind. David squirmed again, this time focusing on the new tingly feeling of the head of his member dragging across the rough texture of the rope through his shorts and underwear. His sensitive prick had never been stimulated before and it was quickly bringing him close to orgasm.

“Maaaax” Davey moaned loudly into the gag, which was quickly becoming soaked with saliva.

Suddenly Davey heard a sound near him and he quickly whipped his head up, straining his ears to identify the creature that was approaching directly in front of him. The steps slowly grew closer and he heard a guttural growl. Davey began to shake against the tight ropes, pushing his body as much as he could into the tree for protection.

Max smiled seeing the squirming boy. He had tied up the sleeping boy to get a break from constantly having the boy fawn over him. He was painfully aware of Davey’s crush, always seeing the boy watching him intently. He noticed how Davey followed him around as if he had a leash on the boy. If he was going to catch crap about having a pet from Gwen, then he was going tie up his pet and discipline him.

Max stopped in front of the boy and knelt down. He watched the rapid rise and fall of the boy’s chest hitch when he leaned forward and pulled on the rope, checking the tightness. Davey whimpered as he felt a hand brush across the ropes in front of his shorts, causing them to rub against his stiff member.

Max smirked and slid one hand under Davey’s shirt, reaching up to pinch and tease at the restrained boy’s nipple. Davey’s breathing quickened and he squirmed at the sudden attention. Someone was touching him in places that made his head dizzy, and he could only pant and wriggle against the bonds that held him in place.

Max smirked at the boy’s struggling and whimpering, he liked Davey much more now that he was tied and gagged. His other hand slid up and he raised Davey’s shirt, exposing the boy’s freckled chest and delicate, pink nipples. He slipped the front of Davey’s shirt behind the boy’s head, giving him full access to leave a trail of kisses just below the boy’s jawline to his rapidly hardening nipple. Max’s tongue swirled around the swelling nub sucking and gently nipping. Davey’s mouth was right next to Max’s ear and his shallow breaths were tickling the hairs on his neck as he listened to the soft mewls and moans escape from the boy.

Max reluctantly pulled his lips from Davey’s nipples to get a good look at the half-naked boy, noticing that the places where rope met skin were starting to turn red with friction. Max bit his lip and brought his hands up to unbutton Davey’s shorts. He slowly unzipped the boy’s shorts and carefully slid them down Davey’s legs. He couldn’t help but to step back to drink in the sight.

Pink skin met crisscrossing rope as the boy panted and moaned from the sudden lack of attention. Max ran a finger down Davey’s sternum, past the boy’s hardened, pink nipples down to the boy’s bellybutton. Davey’s breath caught in his throat when the finger ghosted around his bellybutton and slowly drifted down to trace the white waistband of his undies.

Max palmed the small tent that was straining against the boy’s tight red briefs. Davey bucked his hips forward against the ropes, desperately pushing his warm crotch into the groping hand. Max bit his bottom lip and a deep growl resonated from the back of his throat as he slipped his hand into the waistband. He leaned forward to the crook of Davey’s neck and began kissing and sucking as his hand slid deeper into the boy’s underwear. He slowly rubbed the length of Davey’s small member, noting the rising desperation in the boy’s whimpers.

Max moved his lips down to Davey’s collarbone and sucked hard, he was going to leave a hickey, to leave a mark on the boy. He wanted the boy desperately the whole summer and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to satisfy his fantasies. Max’s free hand moved down to unbutton and unzip his own pants, releasing some of the pressure from his own throbbing erection. He rubbed his straining cock through his dark-blue boxer briefs, breaking the suction on Davey’s collarbone to growl into the boy’s neck.

Max was getting close to cumming and he wasn’t going to waste this chance with Davey by finishing with his own hand. He stood up quickly, and pulled the yellow shirt, turned bandana, from Davey’s mouth, making sure it was still firmly in place over the boy’s eyes. The boy opened his mouth to protest and he grabbed Davey roughly by the hair, tilting his head up and rubbing his clothed erection on the boy’s face. Davey let out a whimper when he realized what the hard, warm lump was.

Max pulled back as pre-cum started staining the tip of his bulging underwear. He pulled down his boxer-briefs, freeing his rather impressive erection, positioned himself right in front of Davey’s lips and gently rubbed the tip across the boy’s lips, smearing pre-cum. He tried to push himself into Davey’s mouth, but the small lips were tightly held shut.

Max smirked, the little shit didn’t realize he had no choice in the matter. The young man pinched Davey’s nose closed while pressing against the small lips, waiting for the boy to have to take a breath. Davey’s jaw was set and Max’s ground his large cock forward. Davey couldn’t hold his breath anymore and his mouth cracked open to take in a ragged lung-full of air. Seizing his opportunity Max thrust forward hitting the back of Davey’s throat and moaning in pleasure of the sudden warmth as the boy tried to close his lips tightly.

The sudden intrusion into Davey’s mouth made his body quiver and he whimpered as his small, aching erection was rubbing against the ropes as he shook. He clamped his lips shut against the hard cock sliding back and forth across his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. He experimentally tried to close his jaw, dragging teeth against the warm flesh. Max felt the small teeth start to drag against his member and let out a low warning growl, flicking the boy’s forehead with a free hand.

Max watched the boy’s face as saliva mixed with pre-cum and started to drip from the corners of the boy’s mouth. The sight almost sent him over the edge and he picked up his pace, enjoying the small tongue lapping at the underside of his tip. With each thrust he pressed deeper and deeper into the boy’s mouth, down into his tight throat. Each whimper from the boy vibrated and tightened his throat around Max’s manhood. Max’s orgasm was quickly approaching, he pulled back to let the boy have one last breath before he bared down and drove his cock deeply into Davey’s bulging throat.

Max’s cock pulsed hard against Davey’s tight flesh, shooting rope after rope of cum deep into the boy’s throat, forcing him to swallow all of Max’s seed. Max moaned as he slowly pulled his cock out of the boy’s mouth, drops of cum dripping on his tongue and down his lower lip. Max sighed in relief, he had finally got what he had wanted, but it wasn’t enough. He looked down at the restrained boy, panting heavily with cum dripping from his chin and his legs shaking.

Max knelt down and cupped Davey’s twitching prick, now extremely sensitive after being hard and untouched for so long. Davey couldn’t help moaning loudly as he felt the hand circle around his tip through his briefs. Max kept rubbing Davey until he saw the boy tense up, and pulled his hand away, not wanting the fun to end yet.

Davey let out a frustrated whine feeling the rapid buildup in the pit of his stomach suddenly stop when the hand was pulled away from his privates. He didn’t know what it could mean but he didn’t want that feeling to stop, he wanted to let it crash over him. His mind was fuzzy from almost reaching his climax and he was jolted back to reality when he felt a pair of warm hands slip into the waistband of his briefs. The hands slowly slid the tight cloth down and his small prick bounced up from under the waistband.

Max slid the sexy pair of undies down, lifting the boy’s legs and pulling them completely off. He eyed Davey’s naked body, bound to the tree, with hungry eyes and he brought the red briefs up to his nose and inhaled deeply. Max let out a lustful growl, he could smell the tantalizing scent of Davey’s crotch, saturating the cloth. Max leaned in and kissed Davey’s mouth, licking at the saliva and cum coated lips. Max was giving himself completely into his lust for the boy, pushing his tongue into the small, moaning mouth as he rubbed his hands softly down the boy’s ribs. He could feel the boy’s rapid heartbeat and broke the kiss, licking his lips.

Davey opened his mouth to speak “W-who a-are you?” was all Davey could ask before the hands shoved the white rimmed, red briefs into the boy’s open mouth. Davey could taste and smell the sweat from his own crotch as the hands moved to grab his hips. Davey felt the tightness of lips wrapping around his boyhood. His legs started to shake at the overwhelming warmth and the slickness of saliva lubricating every inch. His hips bucked and strained against the ropes holding him tightly against the tree. He wanted to go deeper into the invitingly warm, tight ring of muscle. He whined and panted for more, but the mouth was teasingly pulling away each time he tried to move forward.

Max’s tongue swirled around the small boy’s glans, causing Davey’s legs to shutter and give out. The ropes held the boy in place and he went mostly limp, only able to buck his hips back and forth desperately searching for the release to the building pressure in his groin. Max slid his fingers across his own member, hard again from the sight of the wriggling boy, completely pink and naked in front of him. He smeared a generous amount of cum and saliva from his tip onto the tip of his fingers and brought his hand between Davey’s slightly spread legs.

Davey’s whole body was hot, the fuzzy feeling in his head was overwhelming and each time he drew close to finishing the mouth would stop sucking. His head was lolling forward, and saliva was soaking into his own undies in his mouth. He felt a hand brush along his inner thigh, gently grazing his small testicles and then a hand was spreading his butt apart to give access to slick fingers gently teasing his hole. His breath caught as he felt the fingers start to lube up and prod into his back end.

Max was enjoying teasing Davey’s small prick while he worked his fingers around and gently into the boy’s pink ring of muscle. His own member pulsing and aching as he relished in the moans that were dampened by the boy’s briefs. He brought his hand back to his cock getting a good amount of pre-cum on the tip of his fingers for the final part. He worked back and forth teasing into the tight hole, spreading his fingers, and working deeper and deeper to loosen the boy up for his large girth. He hadn’t intended to go this far, but he had already crossed a line and in his lust filled haze he didn’t want to stop.

Max stopped sucking Davey and watched with half lidded eyes as the small prick pulsed and twitched desperately. He scooted forward, thanking his rope tying skills for the position he had put Davey in. He was able to pull Davey’s legs apart and the ropes around each of the boy’s thighs held the boy in place. Max admired the writhing boy, the small patches of rope-burn that were starting to mar the delicate pink, freckled skin. Max guided his aching member to line up with the boy’s twitching, pink hole.

Max pushed forward slowly using one hand to guide his member into the tight hole that stretched to receive his full length. Davey was moaning loudly into the pair of red briefs that Max had stuffed into his mouth. Max slowly ground forward until he was fully sheathed in the boy’s warmth. He paused to allow Davey to get used to the sudden insertion and watched the boy’s breaths start to slow. Max pulled the briefs out of Davey’s mouth and pushed his lips to meet the boy’s. He took in the boy from both sides as he began thrusting in and out while tasting every bit of the boy’s mouth.

Davey was moaning against the intruder probing his mouth and wrestling with his tongue. Each thrust into his butt was sending a shiver up his spine as his prostate was stimulated by the cock’s deep penetration. His head was fuzzy and all he could focus on was the friction of the cock, taking his virginity.

Max started to pick up his pace, he was getting close to orgasm and he was sure the boy was more than ready to cum after being edged for so long. Max brought one hand to stroke the boy’s prick, noting with delight that it twitched each time he thrusted in and hit the boy’s prostate. The friction inside Davey’s tight hole was almost too much to bear now. Max moaned into the kiss and he started pounding into the boy’s ass with reckless speed.

Davey’s ass felt so good that the boy’s prick twitched with each thrust, the building sensation in his groin was at its peak and the tongue wrestling around in his mouth sent him over the edge. Davey’s small prick was spasming in the warm hand that was stroking him, and his hole was clamping down rhythmically on the cock rapidly thrusting into his ass. He felt a small amount of liquid shoot out of his prick and his tongue moved into the intruder’s mouth, desperately wrestling the foreign tongue.

Max groaned at the enthusiasm that the boy suddenly put into the kiss. The rhythmic clenching of the warm hole was more than enough to send him over the edge and he thrust forward as deeply as he could into Davey. His mind went blank and he orgasmed deep into the boy shooting his load into the tightness that surrounded his manhood. Davey moaned at the sudden warm fluid filling him from behind and his small prick twitched a few more times as he began to come down from his orgasm.

Max held tightly onto Davey, cock still buried deep inside the camper and he panted, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. His member began to soften, slowly slipping out of the tight hole. Max carefully released his grip and closed the boy’s legs to keep more of his semen from dripping out. Max picked up the white rimmed, red briefs from where they fell and wiped his cock on them, cleaning himself up. When he was finished he pulled his boxer briefs and pants back up, zipping and buttoning the button. He looked down at the boy, still strapped to the tree, panting and leaning into the ropes for support.

Max used the boy’s underwear to wipe the small amount of cum from the boy’s small prick and folded them over, placing the briefs in his hoodie pocket. He wanted to keep this souvenir as a reminder of the time he had made his favorite camper completely his. Max replaced the bottom part of the bandana in Davey’s mouth making sure they boy couldn’t scream to ruin his plan. Satisfied that his preparations were complete he started to walk away, making sure to make plenty of noise.

When Max was a sufficient distance away he leaned up against a tree, taking in the sights and sounds of the night, looking around to make sure nobody was near. He pulled the boy’s briefs from his pocket and put them up to his face inhaling the scent of the boy deeply. Max couldn’t help but to let a small growl escape his throat as he thought of his boy, naked and alone in the woods behind him. He checked his watch, it had been about 10 minutes since he had left the boy. He quickly put the underwear back in his hoodie pocket.

Max decided that enough time had elapsed, and he started walking down the path once more toward Davey. From a distance he could see the boy was shivering, he must be wondering if anyone else would find him. When Max drew close enough for Davey to react to the noise of his footsteps he spoke in a gentle tone. “What the fuck? Davey is that you?”

“Maaax!” the boy yelled out from behind the gag, lips starting to quiver as he realized his favorite counselor, his hero had come to save him.

“I’ve gotcha, It’s gonna be okay now!” Max said as he jogged over to the boy and pulled on the part of the knot that was just out of Davey’s reach. He had tied it in such a way that all of the ropes relied on this quick-release knot. The ropes fell from Davey and the boy started to fall over, unable to support himself on his shaky legs. Max caught Davey and hugged the boy tightly to his chest, using one hand to unfasten the blindfold and gag. He carefully Laid Davey down on the soft grass and pulled the blindfold and gag from the boy’s mouth.

Davey blinked rapidly, even the night was suddenly very bright after his eyes had become accustomed to complete darkness. He was so happy that Max was here for him, he reached his arms out for a hug which Max gladly reciprocated. Max helped the boy pull the shirt back over his front and Davey suddenly got very embarrassed when he realized he had no underwear on.

“What happened Davey?” Max said feigning concern. He reached out and grabbed the boy’s hands in his own.

Davey looked bashful for a moment, but max’s warm hands were giving the boy a sudden boost in confidence.

“A man came and…and did naughty things to me. He kissed me and touched my privates and put his in my butt.” Davey said breathlessly.

“What did he put in your butt?” Max asked, lips twitching as he restrained a smile.

“He put his…umm..” Davey started and faltered. Then Davey leaned close to Max and whispered “His penis…in my butt and put something warm in there...”

Max gave a concerned look at the boy, “Oh no! I’m going to have to help you clean that out”

Davey nodded solemnly as Max helped him put on his shorts. He smiled at Davey reassuringly, he had planned it perfectly so that the marks from the tight ropes and the hickey were completely hidden when Davey’s clothes were on.

“C’mon buddy, let’s get you cleaned up” Max said starting to walk back towards his cabin. Davey followed him like a lost puppy in silence. Davey kept stealing glances at Max’s back, thinking about how the counselor was always so strong and kind to him. Something caught the boy’s attention, something white sticking out of Max’s hoodie pocket.

Davey stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide

“Y-You!” Davey exclaimed pointing his finger at Max.

Max turned around slowly, following the pointing finger down to Davey’s pair of briefs sticking halfway out of Max’s pocket.

Max took the underwear out of his pocket and brought them up to his nose, inhaling deeply. When he brought them back down from in front of his face all Davey could focus on was the crooked smile and hungry eyes looking down at him. Max started to walk forward as Davey froze, torn between fear, and want.


	2. Day 2 Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains Language that strongly Suggests Rape, However, that's not really the case.....

The night was young, and the campers were in their tents finally sleeping after a long day of activities. The lanky counselor sighed, retreating to his cabin for some much-needed rest. David’s normally happy face fell when he reached out to open the door to his cabin and found it unlocked. He took a deep breath, then turned the knob, stepping inside quickly. He knew before he saw the raven-haired boy that he was going to come face to face with his personal devil.

“What are you doing here Max?” David sighed at the boy sitting at his small table, slowly shuffling a deck of playing cards in his hands.

Max smiled cockily as he only pointed at the chair across from him in response.

“I’m sorry Max, I just don’t feel like playing cards right now! Besides, it’s past curfew and you should be in your tent resting up for another day full of fun-tivities!” David used his most enthusiastic counselor voice to try to convince Max to give him some time to rest.

Max’s eyes narrowed, he kicked the chair across from him, sending it careening back painfully into David’s thighs.

“CUT THE SHIT DAVID!” Max spat angrily at the wincing counselor. “By now you’ve noticed that your precious phone is nowhere to be found!”

David’s eyes widened as Max continued to talk deliberately slow. “I know the kind of shit you’ve been up to, and I’ve seen the pictures you took of me. You sick fuck! you like little boys, don’t you?”

David swallowed hard, he knew that he was in a very bad position. He had to be careful to defuse the situation and explain to Max that he only took pictures of Max because the boy was a fascinating subject to shoot. Of course, Max would never allow himself to be photographed, so he had to make sure that all of his pictures were when Max wasn’t paying attention.

“N-no Max, I just love photography! I’m sorry that I didn’t ask your permission, but I was going to make a collage and show you at the end of the summer!” David explained, realizing that all Max had to do was yell for help and he would be in a lot of trouble.

“I wish I could believe that David, but I just can’t let this slide…” Max said threateningly. “How about a game? We’ll play Poker and for each hand you lose…You lose a piece of clothing. If you lose all of your clothing you become my personal servant for a week”

David scoffed, “Absolutely not, young man! That’s highly inappropriate, not to mention how much trouble I’d be in if someone saw us!”

“Whatever, camp man! I guess I’ll just take off my pants and scream for help…Maybe they’ll lock you up and I’ll finally be rid of you!” Max said, grinning evilly.

“W-wait Max!” David said, quickly bringing his hands up. “…What if I win?”

Max rolled his eyes, clearly growing frustrated at how much David was fighting against him. “If you win, I’ll give your phone back and I won’t bring this up again. You don’t have a choice in this David, now sit down!” David swallowed hard and sat down, ears and neck growing red with indignation.

 

20 minutes had passed, and Max was thumbing his cards angrily. His plan wasn’t quite going how he expected. For being a naive idiot, David was a pretty decent poker player. Max wasn’t going to go down so easily though, he still had a trick up his sleeve, or rather, in his pants. Max slipped a hand into the waistband of his underwear and swapped his cards for a set of cards he had prepared.

“You’re down to your boxers now David...I hope you feel lucky, because if you lose you have to do what I say this whole week!”

David smiled hopefully and set his cards down, face up. “I have four of a kind!”

“Oh…that’s just too bad David! …I just so happen to have a royal flush…” Max said with an expression of fake sympathy as he slapped the cards onto the table”

David’s face when white as he saw the crimson-hearted ace, king, queen, jack, and 10 cards lying side by side on the table.

The red-head stood up from the table and put his hands on his waistband, looking at Max and pausing.

“I-It’s not right Max” he whimpered.

“Hey now Daaaavey…I gave you a chance I won fair and square! You have to do what I say starting now, I’m your king and you’re my servant! If you do as I say you’ll get your phone back at the end of the week.” Said the boy dragging out the counselor’s name in a sing song voice.

David swallowed and slowly dropped his boxers to the ground.

Max slid the chair out from under the table and grinned as he looked David up and down. The counselor was turning an embarrassing shade of pink under the boy’s scrutiny. His member hanging limply between his shaking, freckled legs and Max smirked at how small David was when he was flaccid.

“What’s wrong Daaaaavey? You aren’t excited to see me?” Max teased. “Come over here and sit in front of your king!”

David let out a pathetic whimper, seeing no way out of the situation, he reluctantly did as he was told. He sat down in front of the sadistic boy and looked up into his piercing green eyes.

“I want you to take off my pants” Max said slowly, catching the red-head off guard. David’s eyes went wide, he was expecting to get hit, to have to endure Max’s yelling and hatred, not this...this was just twisted…even for Max.

“I won’t repeat myself again Daaaaavey! If you fail to immediately do anything I tell you to, I won’t ask again, and you’ll go straight to jail.” Threatened Max, then continued with venom seeping out of his voice “I said...Take off my pants.”

David whimpered and his eyes watered, as he reached out his shaking hands to fumble and unfasten the button and zipper to Max’s tight jeans. Max was smiling gleefully down at the counselor, enjoying how much he was breaking the man.

The counselor slowly pulled down the tight jeans, revealing a white waist-band then the tight sky-blue briefs with a large bulge pressing against the center. David choked and swallowed a gulp of air when he realized the camper standing before him was truly some kind of demon. When the jeans fell to the floor Max lifted up one leg at a time as David pulled the jeans off completely.

“Good boy.” Max sarcastically spat out, then raised his arms straight up. “Now, take off my shirt and hoodie.”

David continued to undress the boy, taking off his hoodie and shirt, hands shaking the whole time. Max stopped him when he reached for his briefs.

Max Grabbed David by the hair and snarled. “This time, I want you to take off my underwear with your teeth.”

David grimaced as the boy pulled his hair roughly and suddenly pulled his head towards his crotch. He reached out tentatively with his teeth, being extremely careful to avoid the boy’s erection. He took a mouthful of the white elastic, nose brushing across the boy’s soft skin and dragged the briefs down to the boy’s feet with his teeth.

When he raised his head, he was looking squarely at the camper’s rock-hard erection, David flushed bright red when he realized the boy was longer erect than he was. Max leaned forward poking at David’s mouth with his cock.

Max took a deep breath, savoring the chance to finally say what he had been wanting to say to David since he arrived at the hell-hole of a camp. “Suck my dick David!”

David whimpered and slowly opened his mouth, letting the camper force his smooth dick all the way to the back of his throat. David’s eyes teared up as Max thrust in and out of his mouth without regard to the feelings of the adult. Max pulled back unsatisfied by the lack of enthusiasm David was putting into the blowjob.

“I guess we’ll have to do things the hard way…Spit into my hand, servant” Max said, holding his hand by David’s face. David whimpered and gathered up all the saliva he could muster and spit it into Max’s hand. David watched, whimpering as Max walked around behind the counselor and pushed the top half of his body down so he was on all fours.

The red-head winced when he felt a small, wet finger start to tease and work in and out of his ass. Tears began sliding down his face as blood surged to his member, reacting to the sudden intense feeling of the boy preparing his entrance. David couldn’t help but moan when he felt a second finger start to push into his tight hole, working in and out to prepare him for whatever Max wanted to do to him next. Max pulled his fingers back out when he was satisfied with the slickness of the adult’s ass.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you now? I’m going to fuck you and show you what it feels like to be broken by someone much better than you.” Max said harshly, enjoying the way that David’s smaller cock bobbed up and down as he berated the red-head.

Max positioned himself at David’s entrance and shoved quickly in, completely burying his cock as deep as he could reach. David cried out in pleasured pain as he was forced open by the camper’s large cock. He couldn’t keep himself from moaning as the boy recklessly humped into him, his size perfect for hitting his prostate with each desperate thrust. Max gave himself completely into the feeling of the counselor’s tight hole, squeezing down and milking his dick each time he pulled back.

David’s arms gave out and he laid his head on the floor, moaning with his ass in the air as Max continued to use his bruised hole. Each thrust into his prostate caused a surge of pleasure to shoot into his dick and he could feel himself getting close to cumming without even touching himself.

“H-harder” David groaned from his position pathetically crumpled on the floor. Max smiled, he knew he broke the counselor completely, and he was bringing his pace to a crescendo for the finale. Max felt himself on the edge of his orgasm and pulled completely out, enjoying the protesting moan coming from David. Max grinned wickedly and in one quick thrust pushed completely into the red-head, spilling his whole load deep into the broken man’s ass. David Gasped and threw his head back, his seed leaking out of his member in spurts and dripping onto the hardwood floor.

Max pulled out and took a few stumbling steps back. He sat down heavily on the floor panting hard and enjoying his victory.

“You think you’ve won?” Max’s smile quickly fell from his face hearing David’s question.

“What are you talking about Camp-bitch?” Max said with a sneer “You’re the one with MY cum in your ass”

David sat up and chuckled, the laugh-lines of his eyes crinkling in delight. He stood up and walked over to the bookcase in the corner of the room. He turned back to Max and flashed a dangerous smile.

“You did exactly what I wanted you to do, every time you thought you had me I was one step ahead.” David said, tilting his head unnaturally. He reached over to the bookcase and pulled out his phone and turned the screen toward Max. Max’s blood ran cold as he saw the blinking recording light flashing and he swallowed hard.

David pressed the stop button to save the video recording and walked over to Max on the floor. He grabbed the boy roughly by the hair and tilted his head up to whisper in his ear. “You were right, I have been watching you, I have cameras all over this camp…I saw you steal my phone and watched you hide it.”

He kissed Max deeply forcing himself into the boy’s mouth to take what he wanted. He pulled the terrified boy back and stared intensely at the camper’s teary eyes. “It looks like I won your stupid little game. Who’s the king now?”


End file.
